


First Impressions Aren't Always Right

by orphan_account



Series: Retirement AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Homophobic Language, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Retirement AU, ocs are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school was a thrilling experience. Especially if you had Yuri Plisetsky in one of your classes.An AU where nobody knew who Yuri Plisetsky is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



High school was a thrilling experience. Especially if you had Yuri Plisetsky in one of your classes. This was the case for Terry Romero, who shared half of her classes with Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky was a transfer student who came from Russia. He had a slender body with shoulder length blond hair. They initially thought that he would be a gentle boy with a quiet voice but he was quite the opposite. Their infatuation towards him disappeared. He was loud and angry, extremely angry, all the time. He was an arrogant boy who never paid any attention in class and never listened to authority.

Terry avoided him at all cost, well mostly everyone avoided him. Befriending him only meant trouble for her and she did not want that. She only had one more year until she could escape and she would not let a dumb boy get in the way.

Everyone avoided him more after the Great Troy Incident. One day during lunch, Troy Greene approached Yuuri’s table, who was eating by himself. Troy was the stereotypical, asshole bully that should not exist anymore. Tall, beefy, and patronized everyone he met and teeny, tiny Yuri was his next target.

“Hello, fag.” He growled and everyone watching gasped. “Did you leave Russia because you're a queer?”

Terry gritted her teeth. She wanted to do punch Troy herself. Even though the insults were towards Yuri, Terry felt the derogatory words as well. She was ready to stand up but Yuri was well ahead of her.  

Yuri gently placed his fork on the table, stood in front of Troy and yanked the front of his shirt down so the two were at eye level. “Call me that again or I’ll—” 

“You’ll what,” Troy smirked, clearly liking the situation, “ _fag._ ”

What happened next was a blur. Yuri’s free hand arm raised and suddenly Troy was on the ground, unconscious. “Anyone else?” His Russian accent, thick. Everyone was floored and their mouth agaped. “Good.” And with that, he left the cafeteria.

The next day and days after that, Troy did not come back to school. Yuri came back unscathed. It was obvious that his presence had something to do with the other’s absence. Rumours bloomed. Was Yuri Plisetsky part of the Russian mafia?

It seemed that Yuri did not excel in the academic portion of school. In every class Terry had with him, Yuri was either on his phone or sleeping. As well, there were days where he did not go to school, only to come back with a small glimmer in his eyes. The teachers did not seem to bother. They never called on him to pay attention or to hand in missing work. The troubled man never got into any trouble.

There was something that bothered Terry though. She was fairly certain that she had seen his face before but she was not sure where.

~~~~

The few weeks before winter break were hectic. Tests, projects, and Independent Study Units were assigned. This did not stop Yuri to miss school. In fact he was missing school more than ever. This gravely affected Terry, because the universe hated her, as she was assigned into a group project with the little devil himself. 

When the group met up for the first time, they decided and planned what their project will be. Everyone, but Yuri, contributed. Terry decided to do something about it. “Remember this is a group project. Everyone needs to do their part if they want to get a good mark.” Everyone nodded, clearly getting the point.

It completely went over Yuri’s head. He was on his phone again. “Goddammit, I’ll be there, _Dad_. As you may know, I can't go right now because you decided that it would be good for me to go to school. It's not like I would be needing it.”

_God, what an asshole_ . Terry thought. _Yuri may think that school was useless now but he would soon regret it in the future— wait he would not have one if he kept on thinking that. And who talks to their parents like that? My parents would beat my ass if I started talking to them like that._  

“Yuri, unless you have somewhere else to be, you have to pay attention. Since you are in our group, our mark depends on you as well.”

“Yeah, shut up. I'll have it by tomorrow so don't get your panties in a twist.” The bell rang. “And yes I have something more important. Do svidaniya.” 

The next day, Yuri was right. His part was completed. Terry did not think it was possible but it was. All the research, diagrams, and citations were there. Everyone was embarrassed. The boy who did nothing in class actually did his work. The rest of the group, including Terry, made excuses about why they did not do it. Everything was in place. They were going to ace this project.

It all started to go wrong when he stopped showing up to their meetings and made excuses about training. Nobody bothered to complain as he still continued to do his portion through email. That was until a few days before the due date when Yuri finally met up with them and dropped a bombshell. “What do you mean you won't be here?!” She shrieked.

He shrugged, “I have to go to Japan tomorrow. Don't worry we're done anyway.”

Terry was furious. “We still have to do the oral presentation! The break is next week. Why can't you just move your trip?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I can't do that.”

“Well you're a bastard.”

She talked to their teacher. He apparently knew about it already. They just had to present without him. When the day of presentations came, everyone was ready except for the stupid blond who was absent because he decided to go on early vacation. They presented their best. They had to ace it without him no matter how unfair their situation was.

~~~~

Terry was glad for the break. Two weeks of no school and two weeks without Yuri. It was heaven for her. She used this time to rest, catch up on any shows she missed, and hang out with her friends.

One day during the break when she and her girlfriend, Ariya, was walking to the mall she saw a glimpse of Yuri in one of the glass windows. Terry immediately stopped, trying to see more. He was inside the local ice rink, close enough to the glass that she can clearly see him. He was doing some stretches while talking to an older Asian man in front of him.  

Ariya who was amicably speaking beside her also stopped when she saw Terry a few steps back. She looked at the same direction as her and saw Yuri. “Hey isn't that the guy you hate?”

“Yup.”

“I can't believe he is a guy who skates.” 

“Maybe he is learning how.” She wondered. “I heard that they offer classes now because of the new owners.”

“Yeah, probably. Speaking of skating, I talked to Kyle and the others already and we are confirmed to go on Thursday. You in?” 

At that exact time the Asian man noticed them and pointed it out to Yuri. He turned around to stare and scowled at Terry. Terry didn't back down. She stared back, “Yeah I'm in.”

Ariya grabbed her arm. “Come on, let's go he's scaring me.” They continued walking and when she turned back around, Yuri was still glaring at her.

Terry used to play hockey. She had been since she was seven and only stopped last year because she grew tired of it. Although she still continued to skate, she didn't follow the sport but she loved doing it and she was particularly good at it. Imagining Yuri stumbling on ice during his lessons made her smile. Knowing that there was something she was better at than Yuri comforted her.

~~~~ 

When Thursday came, Terry and her friends were at the skating rink. Every end of the year her friends had a tradition on going out to do a winter sport activity. Last year they went skiing and the year before that, snow tubing. They chose to stay back this year and stick to skating because they did not have enough time to plan. Senior year tired every single one of them.

The skating rink was different ever since the last time she came here. The decorations were and the walls were repainted. Behind the counter, the wall was covered with pictures and medals that she couldn't be bothered to look at. There were rumours around their neighbourhoods about the new owner to be a professional skater and this proved the rumour to be true. Terry greeted the man behind the counter, a tall man that somehow resembled Yuri Plisetsky. _Russian_ , Terry thought. Other than that, the feature that stood out the most was his silver hair. Natural or dyed, she didn't know. 

“Hello!” The man cheerfully greeted.

“Hi,” her response equally cheerful. “my friends and I were wondering what time the rink closes. We looked at the front, but it didn't say anything.” 

“We close at seven. Sorry about that, we are so busy that we keep on forgetting to put the sign out. You know what, I'll do that right now.” 

“It’s okay, thank you.”

“Have a great time.” Terry started to head towards the rink when the man spoke again, this time not to her. “Hey Yuuri, is the sign in the back?” She tensed up at the mere mention of the dreaded name.

“Wait, I’ll check.” An unfamiliar voice replied. Terry relaxed her shoulders, glad that it was not the man she thought he was. Yet she wondered why Yuri was suddenly a popular name. “Yeah it's here, I’ll put it out if you want.” The man continued.

She returned back to her friends, not wanting to eavesdrop any longer. When she got there, they already wore their skates. She huffed. “I asked and the guy said they close at 7 now. Do you wanna leave earlier or at the closing time?”

“I can stay up until closing.” Kyle, one of her friends, shrugged and the rest mumbled an agreement.

“Well that's settled then.” 

They spent an hour playing around on the rink. They raced against each other and tried to do jumps and other tricks but they would always somehow end up on their asses. Not Terry though. She could twirl and jump on the ice like it was no big deal. They weren't perfect but they were good enough. She did not spend most of her childhood on the ice for no reason. They still had to be careful as there were many other people, mostly kids, on the rink since it was the winter break and practically everyone in their area knew how to skate.

They decided to step out off the ice for a bit and cool down. Even though the air was chilly, all of them were sweating like pigs. Terry was starving. She bought a box of pizza for everyone at the concession stand and she noticed that the man who worked there was the one she and Ariya had seen a couple of days ago. The man remembered her as well. “I saw you and your friend outside the other day. Are you one of Yurio’s friends? I asked him about it but he just ignored me.” He inquired. 

She frowned as she did not recognize the name at first but then she realized it must had been a nickname of Yuri’s. The man saw her expression. “Oh sorry, I meant Yuri. You see we both have the same name, I’m Yuuri by the way, and to save us from confusion we nicknamed him Yurio.” So this was the guy who shared the name as Yuri. They really built strong connections with their students around here if they were able to give Yuri a nickname.

Terry didn't know how to respond to that. She and Yuri were far from being friends but she didn't want to be rude towards Yuuri. “Oh, I just have a couple of classes with him. That is all.” was her safest answer. 

“I see.” He sighed. “Well here's your pizza and enjoy your night.”

The rest of the night went by without a trouble. Other skaters started leave as the time got closer to seven and soon the group started to get ready to leave. Tonight was perfect.

Ariya grabbed her hand and swung their hands back and forth while they strolled the street together. “Do have any other plans for tonight?”

Terry shrugged. “Not really. I might just watch a couple of movies and eat some ice cream. Why do you—” She faced her girlfriend and saw her wiggling her eyebrows. “Fine, you can come over.” She laughed.

~~~~~

Things started to change after the break. For some reason, Yuri became more approachable. He didn't scowl when someone looked in his direction, he did not brag as much as before, and now, he actually paid attention in class. Yuri still acted like an asshole most of the time and missed a lot of school but he was improving. Terry had no idea what happened although one thing was for sure she was pleased about it.

It was a month later when everything made sense. Terry was leaving the local diner when she saw a familiar silver head sticking out from a booth close to the door. She recognized him as the man who worked in the skating rink. As well, she heard a loud laugh. When she was near the booth, she saw the people in it. She spotted the silver haired man sitting next to Yuuri, and across from them was Yuri. Terry didn't want to be awkward so she pretended that she did not see them and looked straight forward. 

Her plan failed as Yuri had already seen her. “Hey Terry,” he called. “Was there anything important that I missed yesterday?” Yuuri looked at her shockingly, probably remembering their previous conversation.

She gave a small wave, “Oh hey Yuri! Ummm well Mr. Santos assigned a project yesterday that is due on Wednesday.”

Yuri hummed. “Thanks and if you have time, can you email me the details?” 

“No problem.” Terry felt it was time for her to leave yet there was something that she needed to know. “Uhh, Yuri, sorry if this is intrusive, but can I know why you keep on missing school?”

It was a serious and honest question but as soon as she finished asking her question, the silver haired man and Yuuri guffawed, so loud that everyone in the diner looked at them. Yuri scowled and started to yell. “Shut up both of you! This is not funny! You can't laugh Katsudon, ‘cuz the same thing happened to you and next time it's gonna be you Victor!” 

Terry blushed in embarrassment. “Did I say miss something?”

Yuuri was still chuckling, “I’m sorry to be rude but did you bother to google him?” She shook her head. Was she supposed to? Was Yuri a celebrity? “Well that’s alright ‘cuz how were you supposed to know?” 

Yuri's face was still sour. “If you must know I am a professional figure skater and that is Yuuri Katsuki, a retired professional skater and now owner of the skater rink, and that idiot,” he pointed at the silver haired man, “is his husband and my coach, the most decorated figure skater in history, Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor smiled. “He also won a silver medal at the last Olympics.” 

Terry’s eyes widened. She was not expecting this but it all made sense. Her previous comments about his skating were completely wrong. Yuri would probably outskate her without even trying. No wonder he did not want to go to school. He was a freaking Olympian! “So when you had to go to Japan last year you…”

“Had to go for the Grand Prix Final.” He completed for her. She blushed even harder. She couldn't believe it. She called an _Olympian_ a bastard and now she wanted to buried six feet under. “So you get it now?”

 ~~~~

As soon as Terry got out of the diner and ended her misery, she immediately called Ariya. “Holy shit you would not believe what just happened…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SkyGem's [prompt](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/157153215578/you-know-running-in-the-same-vein-as-yuuris)  
> This will be a two part series.


End file.
